


Good Morning Mr. Blake

by Shinobuffo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Cute, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinobuffo/pseuds/Shinobuffo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep-deprived Bellamy Blake wakes up with a baby in his arms. </p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Mr. Blake

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff.  
> Do enjoy. (I even omitted nasty things like diapers. )

”You gotta be kidding me.” He mumbled as the doorbell kept on making its annoying ringing sound.

Grabbing another pillow, Bellamy tried his best to muffle the sound. But still, the person currently raping his doorbell, was persistent.

“Go away, I’m not home.” He continued to mumble. Willing away reality.

“God dammit, Bell, I know you’re in there. Now either you open this door, or I’ll open it myself with the spare key!” The voice unmistakably belonged to his one and only sister. _Damn spoilt brat_ , he thought as finally caved in and rolled out of bed.

Sitting on the floor, he did his best to sway his early morning dizziness, prying one eyelid open at a time. Whilst Bellamy tried his best to switch into a waking mode, he heard the lock to his apartment unlock itself, and the door sprung open with a jolt. Now fully awake, Bellamy looked over at his alarm clock, 5:03am.

 _Dammit, Octavia!_ He thought bitterly, as he rose to see whatever has caused him to wake up after only 30 minutes of sleep. He had, had the nightshift driving the ambulance, and just managed to get home, shower and hit the pillow, for exactly 30 min. He supposed, in his choice of profession he should have anticipated crappy working hours, but whatever scenes he had encountered in his line of work, nothing could prepare him for what was unfolded in front of him.

Not believing his eyes, he started to rub his eyes to clear his vision. Still there. _Oh crap!_ Was all he managed to think, before his sister handed him something, and babbled on about meals and diapers. Before he knew it, the front door was once again closed,  and gone was Octavia. Standing there in his boxers only, he looked down at the small weight in his arms. Clear amber eyes looking at him curiously. _Oh fuck it._ Within the blink of an eye, Bellamy realised that Octavia had left him with his 11 months old niece.

 

 

* * *

                                                                                             

 

 

 “Dr. Griffin, just one last thing.” The nurse asked Clarke as she was ready to hit the lockers.

Trying her best to swallow the threatening sigh she knew was coming, she plastered a tired smile onto her face, and answered the nurse.

“Right, what can I help you with?”

“The prescription for Mrs. Sinclair, I’m not sure how to say this.” The nurse nervously, gulped.

Clarke, recognised this scenario way too often. Tired doctors, overworked, overstressed, tended to sometimes make mistakes. They were humans after all. Smiling with understanding, she looked at the nurse’s nametag, Amanda Fox.

Looking back into the eye, of Nurse Fox, she simply shook her head and with a reassuring smile, she asked to see the prescription notice.

The nurse, looked relieved. And just like she said, the dose for Mrs. Sinclair was a bit dodgy, for someone her age.

“Great eye.”

“What? I mean, sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Nurse Fox asked nervously.

Scribbling a more sensible prescription dose for the patient, Clarke returned the clipboard to the nurse.

“Good job spotting our mistakes.” Clarke said. Though, she must have been more tired than normally, as she noticed that the nurse looked nervous once more.

“I- I didn’t mean to-“

“No, you did your job as you should. I meant it as a compliment. We are all tired, mistakes happens. It is in times like these, that people like you are a true life saver.” Clarke said a lot gentler this time.

Smiling, the nurse turned to attend to her patient.

Clarke shook her head. Let out a large yawn, and stretched her arms.

“Long day, huh?” An old man in the hall asked her.

“But it’s worth every minute.” Clarke said with a smile, turned on her heel and headed to the locker room. As she walked away, she could hear the old man’s chuckles.

 

 

* * *

                                                                              

 

 

“Bell? Anyone home?” Clarke shouted into the empty hall of the apartment. She was juggling with the grocery bags and her personal hand bag and shutting the door with the back of her heel. Throwing the keys in the bowl on the chest of drawers in the hall, she headed to the kitchen.

 _Bellamy must still be sleeping,_ she thought. It was still early, 8:13 to be exact. And she knew that he too had had the nightshift, since they tended to time it so that they got to spend their free time together. Smiling, she looked down at the ring around her finger, the infinite sign wrapped in both white and classic gold colour. Not a rock, like how most women like it. But Clarke was never the flashy type, the only thing she cared, was that she no longer had to hang the ring around her neck – which was protocol working in a sterile environment.

Turning the switch in the kitchen, she was hit with chaos.

There was some whiteish powder covering most of the working space and some on the floor. Bags filled with unpacked groceries, and colourful things. Looking closer, she realised that the colourful things were stuffed animals.

“Bell?” She called out. “Bellamy!” A bit louder this time.

“In here.” She heard a muffled sound. Following the sound of his voice, she navigated from the kitchen to their bedroom.

The bed was unmade, sheets on the floor, but no Bellamy. She knew he could be a slob from time to time, but this was a bit too much. And she had had a long day at the hospital.

With growing frustration, she heard him in the bathroom and was ready to confront him, when the devil himself ran all wet into her, knocking them both to the bed.

“Bellamy, what the hell!?” Clarke groaned as she pushed her husband away from her.

But when she could look properly again, there was not only her husband on the bed.

“Bellamy, what is that?” Clarke asked careful, not daring to move.

The creature was laughing, and the dimples at its cheek were mesmerising her. She saw her hand move on its own, ready to pat it’s soft locks. But then she noticed how Bellamy was panting on the other side of the bed.

“Bell?” She asked as she rose into a sitting position, still not taking her eyes from the creature.

“Clarke.” Bellamy said as he rose using his elbows, at the same time he used the other hand to brush away some wayward locks from his eyes. Looking at his eyes, she suddenly made the connection. Jumping out of the bed she backed against the wall.

“Bellamy, that thing on our bed. It can’t be…It can’t be you-“ Clarke stuttered nervously.

“Enough Clarke, I’ve haven’t slept for 48h straight.” Bellamy said tiredly, as he picked the baby up from the bed and walked to their en suit bathroom.

She heard the tub being filled again, and decided to thread carefully and followed him. Ignoring the water stains on the floor, or the muddy prints her shoes left on the floor.

“Remember that dude my sister used to date?” Bellamy asked as he tried to change the diaper of that overly hyper baby.

“Lincoln.” Clarke helped.

“Yeah, well, he’s just been discharged from the army. And well, when he came home and saw this,” Bellamy was scrapping lightly on the baby’s tummy, to its delight. “he ran. Octavia just came over a few moments ago and wanted us to take care of her, whilst she’s chasing her runaway daddy.”

“Wait. Octavia had a baby? We have a niece?” It was suddenly too much, Clarke sagged down onto the toilet.

“Yes, I didn’t know either. That girl, all this time, she never said anything.“ Bell said with a little sadness in his voice. He was almost finished with stripping the baby.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. She hid it really well.” Clarke rose and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Bellamy leaned into her hand, and brushed it with his cheek.

Raspy, he had not even had time to shave. Suddenly, Clarke was aware of how all of this was taking its toll on her husband. She left the bathroom and removed her coat. She put it onto their bed, and started to wipe most of the water from the floor using the already discarded sheets on the floor, when she was done, she bundled them up and grabbed her coat to bring with to the other bathroom.

When she returned, she heard splashing and laughter coming from the en suit. Smiling she rolled up her jeans and went in.

Bellamy was making duck noises and playing with a rubber duck holding the baby in his lap in the tub.

“Having fun?”  Clarke asked fondly as she was looking at the scene in front of her.

“Oh, Clarke,” Bellamy stopped and looked at her. “Care to join us?” He said and flashed her one of his brilliant smiles.

A long time ago, she used to hate that smile. After some time, she learnt to tolerate it. But long before she realised, she had gotten to miss it. Now? Now she had come to love it.

“I’d love to. But hate to steal your attention. Don’t want to make the little princess jealous now do we?” Clarke chuckled.

Continuing to entertain the little princess, Bellamy was now mimicking the sound of a boat engineer.  Never taking his eyes from the baby on his lap, he scratched the side of his chin. Smiling, Clarke went to the cupboard, and took out his shaving gear.

Folding a towel neatly, she laid it down next to the tub and sat down with her knees first. She sprayed the foam into the palm of her hand, and applied it gently on Bellamy’s face.

“And then the captain said: we cannot keep this duck. It should be free.” Bell was making voices, and the child loved it, she was laughing gleefully. Clarke did her best not to double in laughter herself. Who knew her husband was such a softie. Bellamy suddenly turned to face her, Clarke used this opportunity to shave this side of his cheek, but before, she had managed to place the razor against his skin, Bellamy had launched a sneak peak on her lips, transferring some of his foam onto her face.

“Hey!” Clarke tried to chastise him, but looking at his mock hurt, she gave up.

Leaning over the tub some more, she placed a real kiss on him. She wanted it to be a peck, really, his face was covered in shaving gel, not the most tasteful actually. But as she pulled back, Bellamy grabbed her neck and kept her still, kissing her more passionately.

After a long day at the hospital surrounded by all that cold sterile material, she was more than happy to melt into the warm touch of the man she loved.

At some point, they both heard a pluming sound. Hit by realisation they both, broke apart, and tried to save the dropped baby. Fortunately, Bellamy was a big man, and sitting on his lap, had only resulted in a small head submersion. And the baby was more or less laughing when Clarke was removing the wet locks from its face.

“Isn’t it about time you’re presenting us two?” Clarke tried to sound strict, but failed, as both the baby and the grown up man started to laugh heartily.

Holding up the baby towards the outstretched towel his wife, Bellamy rose from the tube and placed a gentle kiss on Clarke’s forehead. Closing his eyes, he smiled.

“Clarke, meet our niece, Jasmine.”

“So she IS a princess!” Clarke exclaimed which got them all laughing.

 

           

* * *

 

                                                                                   

 

“Hey Bellamy, are you sure that it said two and a half cups of water with 3 spoons of formula?” Clarke asked nervously.

“That’s what O told me. I don’t know. Aren’t you the genius surgeon here?” She heard him shout from the living room.

“The surgeon, Bellamy, not a chef! “ _And certainly not a baker._ Clarke mumbled by herself, as she heated the bottle in the microwave. For every full circle the bottle made, the more her heart was threatening to jump out. She should  never had youtubed all those videos on how to not make a baby formula mix. There were so many ways to do this, but what they all had in common was that the shit exploded from too much powder, too much heat, too much… she did not know, too much of anything it seemed. And the baby, _Jasmine,_ she reminded herself, was getting hungry. Hell, she was getting hungry, judging from the symphony coming from her stomach.

Finally the microwave, sent out its signature _ping_ and she was so eager, she grabbed the bottled with her bare hands. A mistake she  realised in 2 nanoseconds, as she dropped the bottle due to the scalding heat. The lid was not properly fastened, as instructed, in case for an explosion, so the content was more or less gutted onto the kitchen floor.

“Oh, for the love of God!” She groaned.

“Clarke, are you ok in there?” She could literally hear the smirk off his tone.

 _“Bloody know-it-all.”_ She continued to mumbled as she made a new mixture. Slamming the microwave shut with a bit too much force.

She was a brilliant surgeon, Bellamy did not lie, he never did. But she could not for her life cook. And it was driving her mad, that Bellamy was a wonderful chef. Not only was he good at cooking, but he is apparently good, and then she meant it, _very_ good with children it seemed. Clarke was still awkward with the whole diaper changing thing, and she froze every time Jasmine had a fit.

 

 

* * *

 

                                                                                

 

“She got your eyes.” Clarke said.

Stopping from the what felt like the 100th lift, no matter what people said, lifting babies and playing pretending that they are airplanes is hard work – not that he would ever admit it, Bellamy placed Jasmine into Clarkes lap on the floor. And settled down next to them.

He was staring then. Looking at his wife as she held their nice, letting the little creature play with her wavy blond strings of hair, never once fidgeting when the baby tugged a bit too hard.

Smiling, at the view, he was once again, reminded to why he loved this woman. She was making nonsense noises, mimicking small Jasmine, and got all excited when the later on reciprocated her attempts.

 “You think?” Bellamy finally answered.

“Hmph?” Clarke’s full attention was on the baby. Chuckling, Bellamy decided to lie with his head down on her legs.

She tried to kick him away, uncomfortable probably, as his head was heavy.

“You said Jasmine’s eyes were similar to mine.” He reminded her.

“Ah, yes, that’s right.” Clarke said a bit confounded. She had placed Jasmine on the rug beside her, and Bellamy’s head on her lap properly this time. His head was killing her legs.

They both watched as Jasmine was putting a stuffed tiger into her mouth, deciding that it wasn’t as tasteful as the colourful stripes suggested, and threw it away, only to find other stuff to taste.

“She’s a lovely child.” Clarke finally let out, as she was unconsciously stroking Bellamy’s hair.

“Mhm.”

Looking down, Clarke noticed that her husband had fallen half-asleep. With a jug, she threw his head down the carped floor.

“Ouch! What did you that for?” Bellamy cried, and rubbed the back of his head.

“I think it’s bedtime for the little princess.” Clarke pointed at the clock on the wall.

“Dammit Clarke, you could simply have told me.” Bellamy grabbed Jasmine, who was nodding off from where she was sitting with a stuff toy in each hand, slightly drooling.

Placing a pacifying kiss on his cheek, she whispered.

“Forgive me, ok?”

Letting out a sigh, he gave up. She was impossible.

Carrying the half dead baby on his arm, supporting her neck against his shoulder with the other, they both walked into the bedroom.

 

 

* * *

 

                                                                       

 

 

“Never imagined this scene, now did we?” Bellamy chuckled as he reached for his wife's hand on the other side of the bed.

“Schh, you’re going to wake her up.” Clarke whispered back as she grabbed his hand, and they laced their fingers together.

Using his index finger, Bellamy swiped some of the baby’s locks from her face. They had little choice really, the only bed in the whole apartment, was theirs, and so they ended up placing the sleeping creature in between them on the bed.

“How did you know?” Clarke asked curiously.

At this point Bellamy was exhausted, and had no clue on what she was talking about.

“Clarke- “ he started, but she cut him short.

“The burping.” She filled him in. Typical Clarke, always one step ahead.

“Ah.”

“What do you mean, _ah_?” Clarke asked raising her voice slightly.

“Clarke, I don’t know what kind of medical school you attended, but is it not common sense, that you need to let the babies burp after feeding them?”  Bellamy was trying very hard to stifle a yawn, but failed.

“Bellamy Blake, don’t you dare! We attended the same university!” Clarke had raised her voice considerately. But quieted down just as fast, when they noticed Jasmine stirring.

After they both held their breath for 2 whole minutes, finally Clarke let out a giggle.

“I didn’t realise that you came with the baby manual as well.” She joked.

“Oh, honey, you haven’t seen a thing. I’m a real catch you know.”

“Fine. You’re a great catch, and I should consider myself really lucky as Mrs. Blake, right?” Clarke was giggling real hard now.

“I’m a catch, but Clarke, you’re a rarity. I don’t know how many times I’ve thanked the Gods for sending someone like you to me. I really mean it. You could have picked anyone, but you choose me.”

“But it’s because none of the other guys knew how to cook.” Clarke joked.

“That’s it? You choose me based on your gut?”

“You could not have said it better.”

And she leaned over and kissed him softly.

“Mhm…” Bellamy moaned, as he leaned in closer. With his free hand, he was slipping the strap of her nightgown down her shoulder.

Clarke did nothing, to discourage him, but as they both moved closer to each other, the quiet sound of someone snoring, jolted them back to reality.

Giggling, Clarke slipped her gown on again, much to Bellamy’s disappointment,  and slid down under the covers once more.

“Go to sleep, Bellamy.”

Holding his hands up in surrender, he finally slid down.

“Hey Clarke, can you hand me my phone, I need to set my alarm.”

“Won’t you  take some time off, you know with Jasmine and everything?”

“I will, I meant to turn off my alarm.”

“Oh, well, let me do it.”

But after 2 minutes, Clarke was still staring at the screen, and the light was depriving Bellamy from his long awaited sleep.

“Did you forget the pattern again?” Bellamy asked tiredly.

“No.”

“Then why isn’t the bloody thing turned off!?”

“Hold your horses, you got a text from O.”

“Oh?”

“Octavia.”

“I know what you meant. What did she say?”

“That she found Lincoln and- “

“and?”

“Well, she said that since she hasn’t heard anything from us, she assumes that everything is alright. And with that in mind, she decided to take this chance and take a vacation from all the mothering, she said.”

“That irresponsible woman!” Bellamy shouted.

This was it, he had woken Jasmine.

_Oh no, my sleep._

“You should have thought of that before you went on yelling at a person that’s on the other side of the Earth.”

“O’s in China?” Bellamy asked as he tried soothing the crying from Jasmine.

“Hong Kong. Apparently, the egg tarts are very good over there.”

With a sigh, Bellamy rose from the bed, with a fully awake Jasmine.

“I guess sleep isn’t on the agenda anymore?” Clarke asked, as she rose from the bed herself.

“It was too much to ask for. It’s only 3:28 pm, after all.” Bellamy concluded with a sigh.

“Good morning, Mr. Blake.” Clarke chuckled as she opened up the blinds.

 

 

 

 


End file.
